Some vehicle beds are considerably higher off the ground than can be readily or easily stepped into from ground level. Some domestic-use vehicles having such relatively high beds include pick-up trucks, sports utility vehicles, minivans and vans. Often the beds of commercial, medium, and heavy trucks and equipment are also difficult to reach. For example, the beds tend to be elevated on tow trucks, flatbed trucks, box trucks, moving vans, dump trucks, mobile cranes, and the like. Most of these vehicle beds are primarily designed for rear-entry, wherein a user approaches the rear of the vehicle and climbs over the rear bumper (or similar) onto the vehicle bed. Such elevated vehicle beds are difficult to navigate for both human and pet users.
These and other aspects of the embodiments herein will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following descriptions, while indicating preferred embodiments and numerous specific details thereof, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Modifications may be made within the scope of the embodiments herein without departing from the spirit thereof, and the embodiments herein include all such modifications.